This invention relates generally to an improved lock assembly for use in securely locking windows and the like in a closed position. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved window lock assembly designed for facilitated yet secure locking of a window wherein the lock assembly is at least partially concealed from view and further does not interfere with a wide range of popular window coverings and treatments.
Many different types of windows are known for use in residential and/or commercial structures wherein the window includes movable frame components permitting the window to be opened and closed. For example, sliding windows are well known having a movable window frame or sash carrying a transparent pane or the like and mounted to slide horizontally or vertically between open and closed positions within a stationary window casement. Another popular window design includes a pane-carrying sash or the like hinged onto a stationary casement for movement between open and closed positions. In general, these windows desirably include lock devices accessible typically from the indoor side of the window for releasably locking the window in the closed position, thereby preventing unauthorized entry into a building.
The art includes a wide variety of window lock devices adapted for use in locking windows of various construction. For example, cam-type locks, sliding pin locks, and other latch lock devices have been used for many years and commonly include a lock component mounted on the stationary casement and movable when the window is closed to engage a mating keeper or the like on the movable window sash. However, such lock devices have traditionally been mounted on the window at positions selected for optimum security and without concern for ease of manual access to operate the lock device. As a result, in many instances, the lock device is positioned at a vertical elevation where it is difficult to reach, particularly by shorter persons. Alternately, attempts to relocate the lock device in a position for easier access and more convenient operation typically place the lock device in an unattractive position.
Remote lock actuator mechanisms have been proposed to operate window lock devices, wherein the mechanism includes a conveniently positioned actuator or handle designed to operate an otherwise difficult to reach window lock device. Such mechanisms have included, for example, elongated rods mounted on a window casement for facilitated displacement to correspondingly operate one or more latch lock devices at remote positions. However, these remote actuator mechanisms have typically been mounted in an unsightly manner with substantially the entire structure visible from the indoor side of the window. Moreover, such mechanisms have required mounting in a position within the bounds of the window casement whereas the mechanism interferes with many popular window coverings and treatments, such as Venetian blinds, mini blinds, shutters, pull-down shades, fold-up shades, and the like.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved window lock assembly, wherein the lock assembly is integrated into the stationary casement to avoid interference with window treatments, and wherein the lock assembly includes a conveniently positioned actuator connected in a concealed manner to operate a remotely positioned lock device. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.